Rec 2: Still Rolling
by Alex McM
Summary: Angela has survived. Pablo is badly wounded, but alive. Both must try and escape, still armed with their camera, but what awaits outside could be far more terrifying than anything they ever saw in the apartments. Gore, coarse language and zombies.
1. Chapter 1

**Rec 2: Still Rolling**

I've been wondering how to do a shaky-cam styled fic, but after reading one by The Layman, I get the gist of it. Anyway, I've only seen the first film, so this is my continuation of it. If it does coincide with events of the actual sequel then it is a coincidence. I hope you enjoy it. 

1...

[Footage shows nothing but darkness. There is a light shuffling noise off-screen plus some moaning. A hand suddenly comes into view, clawing at the floor. The moaning is louder and someone is sobbing.]

Angela: (_Whispered) _Where is it? Where is it?

[Hand covers lens and camera is jerked about until it reveals Angela's face. She is unscathed but looks purely terrified.]

Angela: _(Whispered) _If you are watching this...then it may be too late for me. I was doing a report on firemen and we came to this house for a simple house call. We found an old woman who had become crazed and she...she... [Angela sobs.] I don't know what happened! Everyone became infected with a virus...it...it made them very aggressive and could revive them if they were dead...

[Loud shriek]

Angela: _(Speaking quickly)_ If I don't live to see the broadcast of this footage, please tell the world the truth. The government trapped us in here and left us for dead! They were going to kill anyone who would try and escape! They knew about everything! They kept secrets from us and...and they kept something else.

Off-screen: _(High pitched) _RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!

Angela: Aagh! It's coming! Where the fuck is it?!

[Camera is jerked around and held in front of Angela. Pans across darkness but passes pale figure on opposite side of room. Camera pans back to figure and zooms in revealing a naked emaciated creature. It has a hideously warped face and looks vaguely human. It's eyes shine in the night-vision.]

Angela: There it is! The girl! The owner of this building thought she was possessed by the devil and stored her up here in hopes she would starve to death. She tried to attack me but she dropped me and I crawled under something. I've hid under there for god knows how long. I might be able to escape if I use the camera to find the door again...

['Possessed girl wails a long high pitched noise and swings her arms about, knocking over furniture in the process.]

Angela: Pablo? Pablo, are you still here? If you can hear me, follow my voice.

[Off-screen groaning. Camera scans the room and finds a pair of feet sticking out from behind a table. Light footsteps as Angela heads towards it, momentarily panning back to the monstrous girl. Angela kneels down and crawls around table. Camera slowly pans up revealing Pablo's body. His body is littered with vicious cuts and his eyes are closed. Angela whimpers at the sight of him.]

Angela: No...Is he dead? I...I think he's still breathing...

[Pablo's hand suddenly moves and grabs at Angela's hand. Angela screams and crawls away hyperventilating.]

Angela: Oh god he's one of them!! They're everywhere! I'm trapped in here!!

Pablo: Angela...Is that...You?

Angela: What? You're not infected?

Pablo: I guess not. Argh! Damn! Please help me up.

[Angela sets camera down and groans as she lifts Pablo up enough for him to stand on his own. Angela picks up camera and tries to find the possessed girl. She spins camera around and stops right in front of her. Girl roars and her breath mists up the lens. Angela and Pablo scream and the camera bobs around as they run.]

Angela: Where is the door?!

Pablo: Through here! Hurry!!

Angela: Where?! I can't see you!! Agh!! It's got me!!

Pablo: No, it's me! Calm down. Come with me, use the camera and find the door!

[Camera is raised and moves around, revealing a small door nearby. Both proceed to door and open it, falling through and slamming door shut behind them. Light suddenly spills in through a window at the top of a wall. Both hug each other and Angela sobs.]

Angela: I'm so scared! [Sniffs.] I thought we were going to die!

Pablo: Shh. It's going to be okay. We'll get out of here and we can forget this ever happened.

Angela: The military are probably still blocking the exits. We're trapped in here. They'll probably just burn the building to the ground and call it an accident!

Pablo: Don't talk like that we'll make it out of here!

Angela: How?! Everyone is still out there!

Pablo: Give me the camera.

[Pablo walks over to the door out of the penthouse. He places camera on the floor and footage reveals a shadow under the door.]

P: There is one out there.

A: What do we do?

P: Find a weapon. Anything, just find something.

[Pablo and Angela search through drawers and cupboards only to find nothing but papers. Angela walks off and searches elsewhere. Pablo begins to read through some of the papers about the infected girl. Angela cheers and camera whirls around to face her.]

A: I found something! [Takes a knife out of a drawer. The blade is rusted.]

P: It will do, give it to me and you can hold the camera.

[They switch items and Angela films Pablo slowly walking over to the door, knife raised. Pablo places his hand on the door handle and the sound of low growling can be heard outside. Pablo wrenches the door open and charges out into the corridor outside.]

A: Pablo!!

Off-screen: Grrraaaaaaaggghhhhhhhh!!!

Sorry it wasn't that long, but get used to it. Chapters won't be very long in this story. I hope you enjoyed it, Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

2...

[Pablo opens door and charges outside. A loud, wet noise is audible, alongside roaring, banging and grunting.]

A: Pablo?!

[Angela moves around so that the corridor can be seen. Pablo is on the floor with an Asian woman. He strikes her repeatedly in various parts of her body, but she still attacks.]

P: Die you bitch!!

[Pablo kicks Asian woman off of himself and then drives rusted blade into her face. Blade sinks through her left eye and she begins to convulse. She thrashes around and scratches Pablo, causing him to step back.]

P: Fuck!

A: What happened?!

P: She just scratched me but it hurts! [Pablo grasps his arm where a trickle of blood can be seen.]

[Asian woman is still convulsing. She is making agonised and angry howls as she rolls about.]

A: Why isn't she dead yet?!

P: I don't know! I'm not a scientist!

[Asian woman rises into a seated position. Blood has poured down all over her face making her expression unreadable. She growls and prepares to lunge.]

P: Screw this! I'll finish her off!

[Pablo runs over and kicked the knife handle, forcing the blade an inch deeper into her skull. Asian woman screams and blood gushes out between her lips. Pablo kicks the knife handle again and again until the whole blade is embedded inside her brain. Asian woman rolls back and lays still.]

[Angela weeps. Pablo kicks the corpse and returns to Angela's side. Angela lowers camera and it unclear what happens, but it is assumed they hug.]

P: It's going to be okay. We'll make it out of here. I promise.

A: This is so weird! I can't take it anymore!

P: You said that earlier, but you managed to survive. You can break down when we get out of here, but until then, stay strong. Got it?

A: Uh-huh.

P: Right, now stay behind me and for gods sake don't distract me.

[Pablo stomps on Asian woman's head and removes the blade. It comes out flecked with bits of flesh and brain matter. Angela whimpers and Pablo gestures for her to be quiet. He begins to descend the stairs slowly. They creak with every few steps. They continue down to the next floor down. Two of the other Asian residents are picking at the innards of a dead police officer.]

P: (_Whispered) _Be very quiet...

[Camera focuses on both infected residents for several minutes as they devour the internal organs of an officer who cannot be identified due to his lack of a head. The Asian man stands and leaves.]

P: Now. Stay close.

[Pablo pounces on infected woman, hacking at the back of her head. He cleaves a section of her skull and she collapses in a heap creating a loud thud.]

P: Angela, watch out. The others might come out of the rooms.

A: Pablo...I hear someone.

P: Yes, it's the husband.

A: No! Its voices, actual voices! Someone is in here!

P: Really? Where?

[Both fall silent and listen to quiet, muffled voices. Angela gasps.]

A: We might be getting rescued.

Downstairs: 'Boom' 'Boom' 'Boom'

A: Is that...

P: Guns. They're shooting them.

A: We're going to be rescued!!

Somewhere behind camera: Grrrrrrr!!

P: Behind you!!

[Camera whirls around to show the Asian man screaming and extending his arms. His mouth is dotted with scraps of flesh and dried blood.]

A: AAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHH!!! Kill it!! Kill it!!

[Angela bashes the infected man with the camera. Static lines cross down the screen and blood flecks the screen. Angela's hysterical screams can still be heard alongside the hideous cracking and wet squelch of crushed brains.]

[Footage becomes very fuzzy. Nothing can be seen past the blood, but footsteps can be heard. There are excited voices. Pablo whispers something to Angela but it is not decipherable.]

P: The camera!

A: I had to use it! Look, it still works; you just have to clean the lens.

P: Give me the camera! [A piece of cloth is wiped across the screen, removing some of the blood. The cloth, now revealed to be Pablo's shirt continues to wipe at blood until clean. Footage is still a little fuzzy.]

Off-screen: We have two survivors!

[Camera shows two paramedics, two soldiers and a police officer ascend the stairs. The two paramedics lead Angela and Pablo down the stairs, passing the corpses of the residents. The old couple are sprawled across the doorway to their apartment. One of the firemen, Alex is bent over the stair rail, an arm missing and blood all over his black coat. As they go further down, they find the bodies of another police officer. When they reach the bottom, they encounter the mother, still handcuffed to the railing. Her face has been mauled and she is disembowelled.]

A: What happened?

Paramedic 1: we are still not sure. It was a virus, similar to rabies, but more contagious and dangerous. We had no choice but to kill everyone who was not yet dead. It's a miracle that you are alive!

Police Officer: Understandably, you will have to accompany us to the station first.

P: But we need medical attention! Look at me!

Paramedic 1: You will be fine. They won't keep you for long.

[Angela walks beside Pablo. Camera is lowered showing Angela's left leg and Pablo's right leg as they walk.]

A: _(Whispered) _I don't like this!

P: Me neither...

[Both are escorted to a black car. Camera is propped up on Pablo's lap. The driver leans around the seat and glares at the camera.]

Driver: There is to be no filming. Turn the camera off!

[Camera switches off.]

Since the chapters are so short, I can update very quickly, which makes it that much easier to write. Anyway, I hope you are enjoying the story. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

3...

[Click]

A: (_Whispered) _Did you turn it back on?

[Footage shows Angela's foot. Camera is slowly tilted up to face out the window.]

P: Be quiet.

Driver: What are you whispering about?

P: We're just so excited to be rescued. We were just saying how we thought we were going to die until you found us.

Driver: Yes, it was a lucky discovery.

[Footage shows buildings passing as the car drives on. One building has a police logo. Car passes the station.]

A: We just passed the station.

[Brief silence.]

A: Hey! We drove past the station!!

P: Really?

A: Hey! You went past the fucking station!! Where are you going?!

Driver: Quiet. I'm going to do a U-turn in a second.

[Car speeds up. Camera turns to face the driver.]

A: What's going on?!

P: Where are you taking us? Answer me!

Driver: [Turns to front passenger.] Do it

A: Do what? What's going on?

P: Answer us you bastard!!

Driver: [To front passenger.] Now.

[Man in front passenger seat leans around and clubs both Pablo and Angela with blunt object. Angela groans and slumps over in front of camera. Footage shows her face, blood trickling down her forhead. Pablo slumps over incidentally turning camera off.]

[Click.]

[Footage of the car drive is rewound and played a second time.]

Unknown: They filmed it. How do you delete the stupid thing? This camera is ancient!

Unknown 2: I don't know! Just leave it for now. They are waking up.

[Door slams off-screen. Camera is left in the same room with what appears to be Angela and Pablo lying unconscious on floor at opposite end of room. Angela slowly rises and notices camera. She proceeds to crawl over and rewinds to the car drive.]

A: They didn't take the tape out? Strange...

[Palo groans and sits up against wall. Angela carries camera over and pans around the whole room, revealing a bolted steel door and bare furniture.]

P: Where are we?

A: I'm not sure...

Voice over intercom: [Crackle] You are probably wondering what is going on.

P: Damn right! Where are we?!

Intercom: You are currently in a government facility. You will remain here until we have completed research on the virus that had somehow infected everyone but you two...If proper quarantine had been upheld, you would have been shot alongside the rest of those shambling morons, but we were lenient.

A: You bastard! You would have just killed us?! Why would you do that?!

Intercom: It is our responsibility to protect the citizens of this nation. If two innocent people are to be killed in the name of national security, then so be it. Fortunately for you, we did not do so. We have just moved you to a new stage of quarantine.

P: We aren't infected you idiot!!

Intercom: viruses can mutate at rapid rates. We have suspicions that you are still infected; only the symptoms are lying dormant for now.

A: What?!

Intercom: Until we know for sure that you are clean, we will keep you here. Do not worry, this is no prison, we will give you food and privileges of normal human beings, but you will not be able to leave your 'house'.

A: What do you mean house?

Intercom: There are several adjoining rooms for you to use in your time here. We call it a house just for simplicity. You can move freely between them, but no-where else. All exits have been locked and are under strict guard, so do not try to escape.

P: This is bullshit!

A: Calm down Pablo.

[Intercom no longer speaks. Angela and Pablo remain silent for several minutes.]

A: [Sighs.] We're going to be here for a while...might as well save tape and turn the camera off.

[Pablo sighs and presses button on top of camera. Footage cuts to black as camera shuts down.]

What is this now? The government are trapping Angela and Pablo in a secret facility! Is there a hidden motive behind the governemts actions? Are Pablo and Angela really infected? Find out in the next chapter!

Please review. I know there is only a tiny audience for this story, but please write a comment. Your praise helps much more than you think.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

[Camera switches on. Room is pitch black. Light shuffling can be heard.]

A: _(Whispered harshly) _Turn it on!!

P: Shut up! I'm trying to find the button. [Click.]

[Night vision switches on and shows Angela with her ear pressed up against the wall. She looks to camera and signals to come closer. Pablo shuffles over and camera pans around slowly.]

A: _(Whispered) _Can you hear it?

P: Hear what?

A: Are you serious?! That horrible moaning noise. It sounds like someone is in pain...

P: Really?

A: Listen!

[Brief silence. Eventually, a light noise can be heard a few rooms away. The moaning sounds barely human and Angela's eyes widen as the sound becomes louder.]

A: I think it's getting closer!

P: It's just getting louder. You are just scared because-

A: No! It is really getting closer!!

[Tapping]

A: Oh god I can hear its footsteps!

P: Calm down Angie. It's just a guard or something.

[Someone outside grunts and makes a gagging noise.]

A: [Quietly] Oooohhh! I'm scared. Pablo....Where are you?

P: It's fine I'm right here.

[Camera zooms in. Angela is crying though she is not making any noise.]

[Retching. Loud wet splatter and dripping can be heard.]

A: Pablo?! Pablo?! Where are you?!

P: Shh!

A: Seriously where are you?!

P: Shut up!!

A: No-o-o I hate this! I can't take it anymore!

[Dripping noise is coming from the other side of the door.]

P: What the fuck is that? Angela, hold on I'm just gonna go to the door for a sec. I'll be right back.

A: No! Don't leave me!

[Pablo ignores her and walks over to door. Camera jerks suddenly.]

P: What the hell?! There's a puddle on the floor.

[Camera crosses to the floor where a dark puddle is seeping under the door. Due to the green night-vision, it is hard to tell what the liquid is.]

P: God damn it! Is there a light in here? Angela, help me find a light switch!

[Fumbling noises can be heard as well as the dripping sound. The moaning starts up again right outside and Angela can be heard whimpering off-screen.]

P: Wait! I found it!

[Click.]

[Light comes on and the puddle is illuminated. It is blood and there is now a large puddle. Small chunks are in the blood and there is a foamy substance mixed in as well.]

A: AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!

P: Fuck!! Oh shit it's on my shoes!!

[Door handle creaks as it is shaken by someone on other side.]

A: Pablo?!

P: Angela get away from the door!

A: Where are you going?!

P: To get the camera!

A: Forget about it! Come back here!!

P: We need that footage to show the world what happened! If we lose it, we survived for no purpose! I'm getting that footage out to the public even if I have to die to do it!

A: Come back! The door about to open!!

P: I got the camera!

[Camera is lifted and reveals bottom of the door which opens inwards. Pablo screams and a bloodied black boot comes into view.]

A: Get back Pablo!!!

P: Get the fuck off of me!!

[Pablo kicks at mysterious intruder and assailant falls through the door way back outside. Camera is shifted to a spot here it films the intruder who is revealed to be a guard. His eyes are sunken and his mouth is rimmed with blood. His skin is pale and he is foaming at the corner of his mouth.]

A: Shut the fucking door!!

P: Hold on!

[Guard's body lurches forwards before sitting back again. Guard begins to convulse.]

A: What's he doing?!

[Guard foams excessively at the mouth and then vomits again. Blood and chunks of flesh flood out onto floor. He then vomits regular bile.]

A: Aaaaaaaghhhh!! Nooo!!! Shut the god damned door!!!

P: Hold on!

[Guard stops moving.]

P: I think he just died...

A: Good! You can shut the door now!

P: Angela...we could escape.

A: No! Something obviously got to him! It can get us too if we go out there!

P: Well if we stay here it will find us anyway.

A: Ooooh! I don't want to!

P: Well if don't want to be alone, then you had better follow me.

A: You bastard! If we get out of here I will kick your ass!

P: Whatever...

[Pablo approaches the guard. Angela whines for him to stay away but Pablo ignores her. For several minutes there is complete silence as Pablo steps closer and closer to the guard. Pablo is roughly two metres away when Angela screams. Camera remains fixated on guard but Pablo most likely turns around though it cannot be seen.]

P: What?

A: This guy ate hair!

P: Huh?

A: Look in his vomit! There's freaking hair!!

[Both seem unaware that the guard's eyes are open and staring past the camera at them. Guard opens mouth and reveals rotten yellow teeth dripping with thick, foamy saliva. Guard attempts to move but falls back silently against the wall. His eyes close again and he seems to be dead again.]

P: Forget it! We need to get out of here.

[Both walk out of room. Pablo walks past guard and suddenly a loud roar is heard. Angela screams and a loud thud is heard from behind.]

A: PABLO!!! HELP!!!

[Camera spins around to reveal Angela pinned to the wall by the guard. He is barking almost like a dog and snapping his teeth at her. Angela pushes him away but he pins her back against the wall. Pablo sets down the camera and runs over to the guard who is wearing a holster. Pablo snatches gun and kicks guard down onto the floor. Angela clambers over to the camera while Pablo loads the gun. The guard staggers to his feet and lunges at Pablo. Angela crawls in front of the camera as a deafening gunshot can be heard.]

[Heavy breathing, sobbing and coughing.]

A: _(Sobbing) _What...was...that?!

P: I don't know and I don't want to stay and find out. Let's get the hell out of here! I have a bad feeling that something has gotten loose in this facility...

It seems their nightmare will never end... What made the guard become a rabid beast? Who is responsible for this new breakout? find out in the next chapter!

Please review. there aren't many readers, but every one of you could write a short review. it is not difficult and it helps us both. So click on that little box below these words and comment on this story.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

Sorry the updates are a little slow, but I will finish this story! If only someone would review, to spur me on to finish this. Come on you lazy shit! I'm talking to you! **_REV__IEW!!_**

[Camera shakes as they walk through along corridor.]

A: Oh my god...

[Camera pans up to reveal blood splattered over a wall. Bloody handprints can be seen and there are two dead bodies lying on the floor. Both have been mauled viciously. One is missing his head, the other has been gutted.]

[Angela makes a retching sound and camera is dropped. Pablo's feet come into shot and he whispers soothingly to Angela.]

P: _(Whispered) _Come on, it's going to be okay. Just look away alright. We have to be strong to get out of here.

A: Okay.

P: Okay?

A: Yep. [Sniff]

P: Right, let's go!

[Both step cautiously over corpses and proceed to a bolted steel door at the far end. They open it with ease and then walk through into a kitchen. Plates have been smashed and there are utensils and food scattered all over the place.]

P: Be quiet...

[Pablo takes out gun and walks in front of lens. He walks on tip-toes to the kitchen counter and looks over. He immediately jolts and fires the gun at something behind the counter. A loud growl is cut short and a heavy thud is heard. Pablo spins around, aiming gun in all directions. After a minute he lowers the weapon and waves Angela over. ]

A: Are you alright?

P: Yeah. More importantly, though, look!

[Pablo points to the corpse of the dead guard.]

A: Huh?

P: The keys! We can get out for sure now! Come on!

[The two survivors head to the back of the kitchen and find another door leading into an adjoining corridor. Unlike the first hall, this one is spotlessly clean. No blood, no corpses, no signs of life. This hall has a two-way split about twenty metres ahead. Pablo and Angela walk halfway to the split paths when something abruptly is thrown out from the left corridor, slamming into the side wall opposite.]

P: Shit! Get down!

[It is assumed Pablo and Angela duck as the camera angle drops considerably.]

[Loud growling can be heard off-screen in the left corridor. It is quickly joined by more groans and moans.]

P: Damn! We can't use that left corridor! If we run for it, we just might be able to make it to-

Off-screen: GGGRRRRRRRRAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHH!!!

[Four zombies charge out into the centre hallway. One slams right into the wall and bounces into the one next to him. The two zombies then fight amongst themselves. The other two run straight for the camera.]

A: Pablo, shoot them!

P: You don't have to tell me!

[Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom.]

[The first shot hits dead on, striking the lead zombie in the forehead, splitting his skull and blowing his scalp off. The second hit's the other zombie in the stomach, though it does nothing but slow him down for a second. The third shot skims past his cheek and hits one of the other zombies further behind. The last shot misses completely and hits the floor.]

P: Fuck! I missed him!

A: He's almost here!

[The zombie is only five metres away. Pablo raises the hand gun and fires. The bullet hits the zombie in the cheek and goes through, spitting bone fragments and flesh out the side of his head. The zombie stumbles on but falls short and stops moving.]

P & A: [Sigh.]

A: Close one.

[The last zombie is biting his fallen comrade's face, stripping flesh from bone. Pablo shoots dead on and kills it instantly. The bullet passes through the temple and comes out the other side.]

P: Let's go. That way is definitely a bad idea. We'll go straight ahead.

[They head straight up the corridor up to yet another steel door. Pablo tries to open it but the door does not budge. He tries again, more forcefully and still nothing. He then barges the door, still to no avail.]

A: It's hopeless...It's locked.

[Pablo leans against door and slides down into a seated position.]

P: We're fucked then. [He counts the bullets in his handgun.] I've got three rounds left. If this is a government facility there must be hundreds of people here! How are we supposed to get out?"

A: We'll find a way! We survived in the apartment didn't we? We can do it!

P: I want to believe you but...Oh forget it!

[Pablo rises to his feet and pinches the bridge of his nose.]

P: I'm going to die one day...I might as well go down with a bang.

A: That's the spirit! Now let's get the hell out of this shit-hole!

P: _(Sarcastically) _Yay.

[They turn back and go to the left corridor which is painted from wall to wall in blood. The wade through the crimson puddles on the floor and find a broken doorway, with a steel door knocked down and dented.]

P: How did they do that?!

A: I really don't want to find out... Let's hurry.

P: Agreed.

[The couple walk through the door way into the next room. Camera is dropped to the floor and rolls over until only Pablo's foot can be seen. Both of them scream.]

What horror lurks in the next room? Will the two unfortunate survivors live to see their footage broadcast, or will their struggle be all for nothing? Find out in the next chapter!

Please review! There aren't that many people reading this, so I need something else to encourage me. Your praise will be greatly appreciated, so please click on that little green box down there and write a short comment.


	6. Chapter 6

Since I've made you wait for so long for this chapter, I've made it a bit longer than usual. I hope you like it! Please review!

6.

[Pablo and Angela both scream. Camera is dropped to floor so only Pablo's foot can be seen.]

A: What is this?!

[Pablo is speechless. He makes strange gasping noises.]

A: This is awful. I want to get out of here! Hurry up and let's go!

P: Hold on...

[Pablo picks up camera and begins filming the large room. There is a slab in the centre of the room and a dissected body is lying there.]

P: This is a sealed room in a government facility that we have been taken to. Obviously, illegal and top secret research has been going on under our noses! I urge whoever is viewing this to spread the word and shut down this evil program once and for all!

[While Pablo is talking, that camera does a slow pan, revealing walls lined with large cages and glass walled tanks. Pablo approaches one of the tanks and zooms in on a human face which is mutated and decaying. The corpse is suspended in a murky green liquid.]

A: Hey look over here!

[Camera whirls around to film Angela standing beside two broken tanks. Glass is scattered over the floor and the remains of what would have been a scientist are mixed amongst it.]

A: They escaped...

[Pablo returns to filming the large glass capsules and then turns to the cages. There are five of them lined up in a row, then another row on top, equalling ten in all. Seven of the cages contain animals, all who appear to be sleeping. There are three dogs, two cats and a chicken.]

P: What the fuck? These animals aren't even breathing...Are they dead or-

['Smash']

[Angela shrieks.]

A: Pablo!! The gun, the gun!!!

P: Huh?

[Camera spins 180 degrees and shows one of the tanks which has suddenly become cracked and splintered. A hand is rubbing up against the glass slowly and an ominous growl escapes from within.]

Unknown: GRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHH!!!!

[The glass tank explodes and the green liquid spews forth into the room. The creature inside is thrown out into the open and it growls ferociously as it writhes about on the floor. It has grey skin and looks severely emaciated. It has no legs and unusually long arms. Its head is bald and small blank eyes stare at the two visitors.]

A: What is it?!

P: Leave it; he can't get to us without legs.

[The monstrosity groans and begins to drag itself with its bony arms.]

[Angela whimpers and then runs to where the smashed glass. She picks up a hand full of shards and begins throwing them at the beast. She yells hysterically at the creature, oblivious to the shadows behind her.]

A: Angela!!

[She turns just as a large four-legged ghoul charges into her, knocking the girl to the floor. Pablo runs to her aid and kicks the infected dog. He then grabs the creatures head and tries to snap it, but the creature thrashes about violently and Pablo lets go as he falls to the ground. The dog jumps onto Pablo's chest and scratches him, its claws digging in deep. All the while Angela screams as she frantically searches for a weapon.]

[Pablo punches the undead dog in the face and the monster barely notices. It digs it's snout down onto Pablo's throat and just as its jaws open wide, the creature yelps and collapses on-top of him. He rolls the dead animal off of himself and stares at Angela whose hand is bleeding from a deep cut. ]

P: What did you do?

[Angela points to the dog which has a large shard of glass embedded in the back of its skull. Angela then does the thumbs up before passing out.]

[Pablo looks around nervously and drags Angela over to the slab in the room's centre. He lets her down gently and lifts the camera so that it can film the dead 'thing' on the table. The creature looks similar to the Medieros girl, though its gender is impossible to tell. Its eyes have been removed are on a tray next to the head. The stomach has been cut open and all of its organs have been removed.]

P: What is all this for? I thought the Medieros girl was the only case ever reported? Why are there some many of these things in this facility?

[Pablo lifts a small sheet up to the camera and reads silently.]

P: Operation...Resurrection?

[He is just about to read the report when a greying hand snatches the sheet from him. Pablo yells and jumps back as the legless creature from before reaches for him. Pablo swats at the large hand but the long prehensile fingers wrap around his arm and drag him closer. Pablo drops the camera and tries to get his gun but the creature used its other hand to strangle him and his hands fall limply by his sides.]

[Pablo chokes and coughs as the monster shakes him like a rag doll. It then slams him into the ground and crawls over him. Pablo reaches inside his coat but it is too late.]

[The undead beast sinks its blackened fangs into Pablo's shoulder. Pablo screams and his fingers tighten on the pistols handle. He yanks it out of his pocket and thrusts it into the monsters temple before pulling the trigger. Brain matter sprays out the side of its head and the beast is hurled aside by the shock of the blast. Pablo curses and crawls back to the camera.]

P: Fuck! Dammit! Argh, that stings!

[Pablo returns to Angela and slings her over his good shoulder. He then limps towards the exit, leaving the cursed lab behind.]

[Camera turns off]

*****

'Click'

'Beep'

A: Why was it turned off?

P: The battery is running out. We can only film for a little while longer before the tape runs out. Anyway, we don't need to film everything.

A: How long has it been off for?

P: I don't know...A few hours...

A: Hours?! You idiot! Why did you do that?

P: You passed out and I was tired so I took a little rest. So what?

[Angela curses.]

P: [Loudly] Look, I don't need this shit! I've got my own problems!

A: Geez, sorry. You didn't need to bite my head off.

[Camera shot is of Pablo's face which suddenly twitches at the word 'bite'.

A: What's wrong?

P: Nothing!

A: But when I said bite-

[Pablo does it again.]

A: It happened again.

P: What are you on about? [Pablo is getting very agitated.]

A: Every time I say that word you flinch...

P: No I don't. Listen to yourself. You're being stupid!

[Pause.]

A: No...

P: What?

A: It got you didn't it?

P: Huh?

A: Something bit you!

[Pablo grasps the sides of his head and doubles over.]

A: Pablo!!

P: GET BACK!!!

[Angela moves out of view and Pablo makes strange grunts and growls as he writhes about on the floor.]

A: Not you! I can't get out her alone!

P: Angela, listen to me! You need to take my gun and- Argh!!

[Angela whimpers.]

P: Dammit! Take my gun and...And...

[Pablo vomits on himself, though only blood comes out. Angela screams.]

P: KILL ME!!!

[Pablo throws the pistol at Angela.]

P: There are only two rounds left. One for me and one for you if you want.

A: I can't shoot myself!

P: Well then make a run for it.

A: But there's just one bullet!

[Pablo sighs.]

P: Look. You're a tough girl. You won't go down that easy. That you're still standing now is the proof of that. Anyway, remember what you said earlier? We escaped the apartment, so...

[Pablo groans.]

P: Tell you what...How about I go have a head start?

[Silence]

P: I'll go ahead and kill everything that moves and clear a path for you. Then you can finish me off.

[Angela sobs. Pablo hugs her and whispers something indecipherable in her hear. She nods to whatever he says and then wipes her tears away.]

P: Good. Now you sit here and rest for a few minutes. I'll try and clear the way for you! See ya later Angela! [He waves to Angela who curls up into a ball, clutching the gun to her chest.]

[Pablo jogs down the hall and out of sight. The camera is thrown to the floor and only Angela's sobbing can be heard.]

Pablo has been bitten and his time has come to an end. Will he keep his promise to Angela, or will the beast that becomes of the heroic cameraman be more of a threat than all the other horrors in this facility? Read on to find out!

Please review. there is only a small number of people reading this, so it would be encouraging to get some feedback.


	7. Chapter 7

It's been quite a wait, but here it is, the next chapter! To the small number of you who are actually reading this, please enjoy and review. your positive comments help more than anything else!

7.

[Click.]

[Beep, beep, beep.]

[Heavy panting.]

A: I think I lost them...

[Camera tilts and reveals Angela's face which is smeared in dark blood. Tears are rolling down her cheeks. Angela fumbles around and positions camera properly. She wipes away her tears with the back of her hand and sniffs loudly before taking a deep breath.]

A: I am Angela Vidal and I am the last person alive now. This whole facility has been over-run with people infected by...by a strange virus. It makes them become very aggressive and...And...I can't go on!

[Weeps briefly.]

A: My cameraman and friend, Pablo...Is dead. He was bitten by one of them and now he is just another mindless monster out there. He cleared a path for me and now I'm close to the front offices. Hopefully I can get out of here and give this tape to the proper authorities...If not, I only hope that whoever is watching this will give it to the proper authority and will stop this corrupt and horrendous government from experimenting with people's lives!

[Sniff.]

A: Good people have died just for stupid research. The government don't care about life; they only want to create bio-weapons to destroy it! Please...Someone...End this nightmare once and for all. If I die on the way, my one regret will be missing the fruits of our labour. I hope we didn't do all this in vain...

Off-screen: Grrrrrrrraaaaaarrrghhh!

A: Oh no! They must have followed me!

[Angela tries to find the off switch but is tackled by something big. The camera is dropped and shows Angela pinned to the floor by a vile looking creature with torn grey flesh and foaming, fang-filled jaws. The creature roars and Angela thrusts her elbow into its stomach. The monster jumps off of her and Angela takes a closer look.

A: [Gasp.] No! It can't be! No!

Zombie: Grrrrr.

A: Pablo?

Zombie Pablo: [Roars loudly and lashes out with a rigid arm.]

[Angela ducks and runs over to camera but Pablo moves with astonishing speed and knocks her down again. He crash tackles her and Angela spits out a mouthful of blood which lands close to the lens. Angela cries out in pain as the zombie smashes a fist into her face. Angela strikes back, clawing at Pablo's eyes, but he seems unaffected.]

A: Get off of me!

[With a loud grunt of effort Angela shoves Pablo off of her and she rolls out of the way of another wild punch. She dashes over to a store room which is just in frame. She slams the door shut behind her and Pablo beats it with his fists, one of which is twisted horribly. Angela's screams can be heard from inside and more roars can be heard off-screen.]

[This goes on for a while and eventually Pablo backs away from the door which inadvertently opens, revealing a crazed and screaming Angela who is wielding an axe. She buries the blade into Pablo's shoulder and almost amputates his arm but the blade gets stuck in his bones. Angela tries to pry the blade out but Pablo lunges at her, teeth bared.]

[Angela jumps aside and then takes a grip on the axe handle again. She tries her hardest to free the heavy blade, and at last the handle comes free, the blade unfortunately remains inside Pablo's' shoulder blade.]

A: Dammit! Why me?

P: Raaaarrggh

A: Shut the fuck up!

[Angela uses the axe handle as a club and smashes it over his head. The axe handle breaks and she drives the splintered edge into his face, cutting through his cheek. Pablo roars and thrashes about violently, throwing Angela into the wall beside the camera. Only her foot is in view now, but it twitches frenziedly.]

[Angela makes groaning sounds and crawls into the shot. Her face is briefly glimpsed and blood is running from her nose and mouth. She also has dried blood stuck in her hair and staining her clothes. She wobbles as she stands back up and looks around for a weapon to attack the approaching infected cameraman.]

[Angela's search comes up empty and she desperately reaches for the camera.]

[Camera is shaken violently as Angela runs towards Pablo. She screams manically as the camera is brought down on Pablo's head. Blood stains the camera lens which soon cracks. The footage becomes grainy and is interrupted by static every few seconds.]

[The camera continues to club Pablo and soon nothing can be seen through the thick paste of dark blood. A section of the lens has broken off and there is a large black patch in the shot.]

[Eventually the screaming stops and the roaring ceases as well. All that can be heard is heavy breathing and panting as well as ragged sobs.]

[The camera is dropped supposedly to the floor and shuts off permanently. The camera has taken so much and now its life has finally ended. The footage ends there.]

[Beep, beep, beep]

A: It's me again. The old camera broke, but I've kept the tapes and will bring them to the public no matter what. For the remainder of my journey I have found a digital camera in one of the offices. According to a map I found of the complex...

[Camera pans down to reveal a rolled out map of the whole complex. Angela uses a red permanent marker to circle a spot on the map.]

A: I am about here...I only need to go through another two rooms and I'll be at the main entrance! I'm so close!

[Map is rolled up and taken off screen. Camera bounces softly as Angela jogs through the office and into a large foyer. There are dead bodies everywhere. Camera zooms in on one and focuses on a gun in the person's hand. The hole in the woman's head suggests she shot herself.]

A: Suicide? But why?

[Camera pans up and around and shows more of the corpses brandishing guns.]

A: All of them! They just killed themselves! They were so close to the exit, they could have just fled...unless this was their way of quarantine...Kill everything and don't allow anyone to leave. If nothing ever lives to get out, then no virus can spread...Those bastards! I can only hope that some of these bodies belong to those in charge!

[Angela leaves the corpses and sighs.]

A: I'm sick of being in this hell hole! I'm getting out of here!

[Angela walks past the deathly guard of honour and approaches a large set of wooden double doors. She grasps the handle with one hand and then wrenches the door open...]

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

8.

[Door is yanked open and weak sunlight shines through creating a spot of light in the corner of the shot. Angela walks into the foyer where a large reinforced glass window is letting the sunlight through.]

A: I'm so close now. That's the exit just over there!

[Angela point's to a large steel door set into the far wall. It is sealed shut and the biohazard symbol is painted on as well as other warning signs. Angela strolls up to it and focuses camera on something written in faded red letters on the door.]

A: Authorized personnel only huh? Well authorise this!

[Angela sets down camera and places both hands on the large handle that covers both doors. She tugs with all her might but the door does not budge. Angela continues to try and open it nonetheless.]

A: _(Strained) _Move...You...Fucking bastard! Move!

[Door remains still and Angela leans her back against it, sliding down slowly while giving an exhausted sigh. She gazes at the camera and sobs.]

A: Why? Why me? What did I ever do to deserve this? I was just a reporter for a cheap little TV show! It was never supposed to turn into this!

[Sobs]

A: Why can't I just live a normal life? Why do I have to be trapped in a government facility with fucking monsters! I hate it here! I hate everything that's happened to me these past few days! I just want it all to end but this door won't move!

[Angela roars and kicks the door, only to wince and grasp her foot. She sobs wordlessly for a few minutes until a loud engine outside catches her attention. She springs up and begins bashing her fists on the door.]

A: Hey! Hey! Help me! Help! I'm trapped in here! Please, save me!

[Engine cuts off and murmuring voice can be heard on the other side of the thick reinforced door. Someone yells out but his words cannot be distinguished.]

A: Huh? My name? I'm Angela Vidal. I'm a reporter- Look just please let me out!

Outside: Step away from the door, we'll knock it down and let you all out.

[Angela does not correct the soldier, she merely steps aside and snatches up the camera and darts out of the way as the door is dented by something. The soldiers murmur amongst themselves and then sparks fly from one of the hinges.]

Soldier: We're cutting through the hinges. Please stay calm! We'll have you out in no time. Are you injured?

[Angela looks down at herself and her bloodied clothes.]

A: I'm not sure...I don't think so.

Soldier: No matter, we'll check you out when we get through.

[Mechanical noises become deafening and nothing else can be heard for a while. Camera is switched off.]

* * *

[Camera switches back on. Mechanical grating still ensues for a minute before the sparks stop flying. The door whines as it falls forward and crashes to the floor. A group of soldiers burst in and scan the area. The soldiers yell frantically and spread out moving into the other room. Two soldiers approach Angela.]

Soldier 1: You're safe now. Let's get you out of here.

[Angela recognises man as the soldier who spoke to her while they were cutting down the door. She thanks him, seemingly calm before snapping and lunging at him with her arms spread wide. She sobs into the man's thick bullet-proof vest and he rubs her back while slowly guiding her outside.]

A: I though I was going to die...Thank you so much!

S1: We received a distress call from the main office about a quarantine breach. They said a virus had gotten out, infected many people. They called for us but a few minutes later they tried to cancel the request.

A: What? Why would they do that?

[Angela looks over her shoulder, back at the complex.]

A: Oh...Right.

S1: What is it?

A: they wanted to cancel the request to ensure nothing would get in or out of the complex. To ensure no-one tried to escape or contact outside help they forced most members of staff to commit suicide. The others were placed in lockdown and left to be killed by the infected...

S1: That's awful, but how do you know?

A: I have the evidence to prove it...

[Camera is lifted up.]

A: I filmed everything. I need to give the footage to the proper authorities to shut this vile place down!

S1: Alright. Let's just wait for the others to get back out and then we'll get those tapes to the public.

A: Thank you.

[Camera switches off again.]

* * *

[Camera turns on.]

[The soldier is staring out the open door of their combat vehicle, squinting at something in the distance. Several figures are running for the exit of the complex.]

S1: Here they come! It's over now- Wait! What the...?"

Off-screen: _(distant) _GRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHH!

[Two soldiers run out of complex followed by a horde of zombies. Angela and soldier scream but are drowned out by the incredibly loud roars of the infected. The two soldiers stop running and open fire, shooting down two dozen ghouls before being overrun and consumed.]

S1: Leave them! Get out of here! Go, GO!

A: GO!

[Car engine rumbles and vehicle begins to roll off. Zombies pursue, gaining ground quickly.]

A: DRIVE, DRIVE!

[Combat vehicle speeds off down the street out into an open road. All passengers are panting and afraid. Soldier turns to Angela and sighs. ]

S1: I think we lost them...

Off-screen: Grrrrr!

[Soldier and Angela stare at each other with wide eyes. Growling gets louder. Both of them go pale in the face.]

A and S1: AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHHH!

Will Angela ever escape this nightmare? Will her efforts be in vain or will she be able to spread the tapes to the public? Find out in the final chapter of "REC: Still rolling"

Please review.


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue

Off-screen: Grrrrr!

[Soldier and Angela stare at each other with wide eyes. Growling gets louder. Both of them go pale in the face.]

A and S1: AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHHH!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Reporter: The footage cut off there. As you can see, this amazing archive of footage is a rare insight into the dark, secretive activities of our government. Already, duplicates of these tapes have been sent to news stations around the country and all authorities are reviewing them as we speak.

[Reporter closes her eyes and frowns.]

Reporter: We have tried to contact Angela Vidal, the woman seen in the tapes, but she has gone into hiding, lest the government agencies responsible for her ordeal track her down. Federal agents are investigating the events which took place both at the government facility and also at the apartment building where this supposedly started.

The agencies responsible have refused to give interviews and are threatening legal action, though this surely will not go far as the evidence is against them. The fate of Miss Vidal and the soldiers last seen in the footage is unknown. None of them have appeared and neither were they present when these tapes were submitted, though it can be assumed that they, as mentioned earlier are in hiding. If not...

[Reporter trails off and studies a sheet on the desk.]

R: So far, a total 412 casualties have been confirmed. Raids on the laboratories revealed many shocking discoveries. Children were being used as test subjects, bizarre diseases were being transmitted to caged humans and the effects observed. This rabies-like illness seen in the tapes was the most recently studied and countless hundreds of infected victims were found within the bowels of the laboratory. The surviving subjects had to be terminated on sight resulting in more unnecessary loss of life. Those who run the facility are to be taken to court tomorrow.

R: We can only hope that they are punished for what they have done. And with that, we salute you Angela Vidal, wherever you are. You will go down in history as the woman who had the courage to sacrifice everything in the pursuit of justice. I can only wander as to what you will do now...

[Beep, beep]

[Click.]

[Camera is adjusted and a pal faced man is filmed as he adjusts camera. He smiles and steps away.]

Man: Medieros Virus test number 381.

Off-screen: !

Man: Calm down! Calm down!

[Looks around nervously.]

Man: Stop her dammit! Hit her with a tranquilizer or something! Hurry!

Off-screen: AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHH!

[Man screams and runs out of view. Something runs past camera and then moves out of shot. Loud ripping noises can be heard, as well as loud splashing. This goes on for a few minutes until something steps in front of camera...

A decaying, blood-soaked Angela Vidal...]

Angela: !

[Camera is knocked off stand and smashes. Everything goes black.]

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

End

Well, it was a short journey, but I hope you found it entertaining. Please review!


End file.
